Wolf of Hellsing
by nightwolf93
Summary: Alex Lived a life on the run from the mad scientist from her time. But after killing him she some how ends up in WWII With a Drop dead gorgeous Buttler and a psycho shap shifting vampire. How could her day get any better. Goin under reconstruction.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf of Hellsing

Alright I own nothing only Alex and my Ideas. Also if some one could send me the basic run down on world war two for the Hellsing manga I would be happy since I only read Hellsing the Dawn so I'm playing this by ear. Now on with the story.

Chapter one: Why me?

Alexandria Hail grunted as she jumped from a building running from the barrage of bullets that tore the wall she was hiding behind apart. She grunted as she reached a dead end. She growled as she heard her pursuers getting closer and she made a decision and jumped onto the wall and ran up it on all fours like an animal. She reached the top and looked around for a way to escape.

Alexandria better known as Alex by friends or Wolf to her enemies was a fifteen year old girl with short black hair with two blue strips framing her face sapphire blue eyes and was around five foot seven. She hade on a black tank top with holsters for a revolver and some hidden knives that was covered by a leather jacket black pants and combat boots with a hip holster for twin hand guns at her sides.

She growled in rage as she found no exits. Suddenly she heard that irritating laughter it was deep and full of a sadistic glee that reminded her of the movies about those mad scientist but then again the man was completely insane. She looked at him with uncontrolled malice as she snarled at him baring her longer than normal K-9. He looked at her amused as men surrounded her each pointing an AK-47 at her ready to fire at the slightest twitch of a muscle.

"You can not escape me Wolf. I believe I have already told you this. Sigh But then again that amazing stubbornness always seems to shine through. But alas if you will not join me I must kill you now I will give you one more chance join me. Or die." He said.

Alex closed her eyes and looked up at the sky 'It's a beautiful night and a good time to die.' She thought as faster then the eye could see drew her hand guns and fired at the man.

The men around her watched in horror as there employer fell to stunned to move or fire. Giving Alex the chance to run. But one of the men recovered and fired at her. Alex felt her body go numb as she saw a red spray of blood coming from her chest as she fell to the floor she rolled over slowly as the men surrounded her clearly angry.

"You witch! That was our pay check now we are going to kill you nice and slow." The leader growled she smirked.

"As always you mircs are all the same stupid and impulsive. I guess none of you temes saw the explosives on my belt did you?" she said as she watched there eyes go down to her belt and widen in fear as she pulled out a detonator She grinned "See you in HELL!" she yelled as she pushed the button there was a bang and everything went dark.

Alex was floating in a black abbess as she numbly looked around there was no up there was no down no left no right. All she hade right now was a since of awareness 'Is this hell?'. That was in tell a voice spoke "You Alexandria have been given another chance at life. Use it well." It said then she blacked out.

Alex awoke with a start as she heard gunshots and explosions as they rocked the ground she sat on. She bolted to her feet and looked around the street she was on was torn apart ruble and crumpled buildings where every where as she heard marching feet she quickly hide in a small hole as she watched a group of soldiers run past. She looked at the closely as they set up guns behind piles of rock and sand bags. They all hade on gray uniforms and black helmets with old fashioned guns that baffled her she pondered this for a moment as a soldier had his head blown of and all of them scrambled to fire back. That was until she saw the symbol of the Nazis on there arms. She blinked as she looked at there arms only one person or monster in the history of man used that symbol and that was Hitler.

'But that's imposable I would have to be in world war two to see these crazy loons.' She thought as she healed her head and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw a news paper written in German which she quickly read careful to not make any noise and read the date. She cursed she WAS in WWII well this was just great. She suddenly heard some one yell she looked up to see a German point at her. Getting the others attention she cursed in another language as she pulled out her revolver and shot the leader in the head. Sending them into a frenzy giving there enemy's the chance they needed to kill the rest of them.

Alex slowly crawled out of her hiding spot and peaked over the rock pill she was hiding behind to see American troops start to slowly approach she sighed and debated on what to do. Stay or run she chose run… For now.

Alex sighed as she ran silently into an ally and through the ruined buildings to find a safe place to hide and figure out what to do.

Time skip.

Alex growled in irritation as she ran through the dark streets with a sniper rifle on her shoulder covered in a tattered cloak to shield her from the rain. It had been three weeks since she had been transported here to WWII from her time in 2009 and frankly she was more than ticked she p'd off. She has been chased by the dame Nazis shot at blown up, and oooo don't get her started on the Yankees. Right now they where just running around shooting every ones in a while she would go and help but never revealing her self. She sighed as she reached the building she was looking for and entered through a broken window and found the stairs. She careful made her way up to the forth floor chose a window and sat down and waited patiently for her target to arrive.

She didn't wait long as a few tanks and a jeep passed through she grinned as she carefully hide and took aim. The man she was about to kill was the commanding captain of this front and she planed to kill him and the tanks. Earlier she hade placed charges down but she needed to kill him first. She got him in her cross hairs unknown to her some one hade spotted her as she fired.

Persons Pov.

He looked around the area and in the buildings as he and his team prepared to take down the Nazis but he suddenly caught a glimpse of a rifle as it fired. He looked at the in coming troops of Germans to see the commanding officer's head blown off his shoulders. In seconds the whole convoy stopped and the next in command started shouting orders to the soldiers then.

**BANG!**

The road they where on went up in a ball of fire and smoke sending bits and pieces of metal and burned flesh scattering around the area. He ducked as he dogged an incoming piece of flaming metal. He looked over toward the building again to see the a person leave the building and run off to fast to follow and he was gone.

He sighed "Best report this. The head is going to have a failed day with this." He muttered.

Back with Alex

She ran through the streets and back alleys as she made her way toward a Nazi controlled area. She hade heard rumors going around that something big was about to happen. It wasn't specific but it was best to check it out. After all in her line of experience most rumors are true.

She finally made it to the complex it wasn't crawling with soldiers yet so that meant that word of the head of this front was dead hasn't reached them yet. She sighed as she pulled a face mask up to cover her nose and lower half of her face as she studied the wall and rotation of the guards while thinking of a plan.

'Okay it was about twenty minutes since I blew those morons sky high so I have up to forty minutes tell the alarms go off. Now I need a lay out of the building so let's see if any guards a willing to let me borrow a map and maybe a few more bang sticks to play with.' She thought grinning as she circled the compound.

It took her a while but she finally found a guard and took his map and weapons. She looked at the map after she had dumped the dead body in the sewers where it would not be found. 'Hmm let's see it only shows the first floor so I will have to be careful. But there seems to be a ventilation system so I'll use that for now.' She then pocketed the map and silently made her way to the vents and entered the building. Slowly making her way through the building she looked through the vents to see the building and what was in the rooms as she mad her way to the second floor. The first and second had an armory and kitchen. While the first was torture rooms and conference room there was also a basement but god knows what goes on down there. The second floor seemed to be the dorms along with a few file rooms that Alex snooped in and copied down any useful information and put it back the way she found it and went back into the air vents.

She frowned as she looked at the upper floors from the vertical air vent. There where a few fans and what looked like five trip wires. 'Hmm crappie security but for this time pretty good it looks like a silent alarm system is set up so that if the rotation of the fan is tampered with then it would go off. Hmugh this is cake compared to what that loon throw at me.' She thought as she timed it and jumped though them careful not to trigger them.

It took a few minutes but she finally made it to the third floor she looked through the vents as she passed. Apparently the third floor was for higher ranked officers and high level conference's there was one taking place now that she was lessening to.

"Alright gentleman states report." said an elderly looking man at the end of the table.

A man stood up "We have gained the support and founding from the Vatican and the funds are being sent as we speak." (Sorry If this a fiends any one.)

The old man nodded "Good work and the project that man Rip Van Winkle is working on?"

"Operation millennium is going vell. They need a few more test subjects and that we will supply them with. Avter all we have plenty ov volunteers here." Said a man in a German uniform he looked like the every day soldier only he had a few nasty scars on his face.

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. She hade heard about this group in the under world apparently they where Hitler's last battalion of sorts. Crazy mad men who enjoyed nothing but war and basically tried to make a battalion of super soldiers using US soldiers and British officers as test subjects. Alex's attention was brought back as they begin speaking again.

"Yes Avter you retrieve the information they have send them over now states report on current state of the front lines."

Another man stepped forward "Doing well with the new captain coming along with reinforcements and tanks. It will be easy killing the Americans and British that are stationed jousts south of here." He said.

Alex smirked as she quietly moved away from the room as they discussed food routs that she made a mental note of as she made it toward the next vent which was a Filing room with invaluable information that she coped and put in her bag at her side and quickly got the hell out.

As she reached the first floor again she stopped and thought for a moment 'Hmm should I save the prisoners or should I leave them? Lets see if I get them out then it will be hell getting out without being seen and the guards are bound to notice but if I sneak out by my self I could get out no problem. But if I get them out then I might get to talk to a higher up and get into the good graces of the British and Americans. If I do I'm going to go with Britain since America doesn't soot my taste very well Even if I absolutely love New Orleans and Louisiana I would like a change in scenery and as far away from that crack jobs family that put me here.' She thought then shrugged 'To hell with it I'll help and I I do it will tick of the Germans and nock them of there high horse.' She thought as she made her way toward the screams she herd in the vents.

She looked throw the vent and winced at the soldiers she saw. They where under nourished and where bloodied beyond recognitions some missing a few appendages but they still had there legs meager cuts and bruises and more than likely a few broken bones. She silently undid the vent and pecked down at them and looked at the door sniffing the air. She sighed in relief no guards she looked down.

"Psssst!" she said in a hushed whisper they look up and she waved "Lessen I'm going to get you all out of here but you need to be quit alright. Are you all able to walk?" she asked as the looked at her with hope as on of the younger ones spoke.

"Is this real or am I dreaming again?" he said quietly.

Alex smiled softly "No its no dream now come on I'll help you all up there's no way we can get through the halls but the air vents are safe and the instillation will silence the sounds you make but its advisable to stay as quiet as possible now come on there are more prisoners that I need to get out so come on." She said as they shuffled quickly over and she helped them up. She then went to the next vent since she was at the end of the hall and helped them out there where four holding rooms and a total of five in each and three interrogation rooms that held one soldier each she snuck into the rooms and slit all the interrogators throats before they could reach the alarm. She finally made it out and since it was night fall she easily got them to safety.

They all followed her silently as she took them to one of her safe houses and helped tend there wounds. She looked at them fourteen Americans three French and the rest where British. She sat down in the corner and silently counted down from four minutes as a young soldier approached cautiously she looked at him he was a American soldier she smiled at him.

"Yes what do you want?" she asked as she continued to count down in her head.

He shuffled nervously "W well I just wanted to thank you for saving us back there." He stuttered.

Alex nodded "Don't worry about it but all of you rest because in t minus two minutes and forty two seconds we got to move." She said as she looked through the boxes most of them where empty but some had medical supplies that she threw to the three medics that where there, rations that she threw at the soldiers that took them gratefully, ammo was also given to them along with guns, and explosives that she started to work on and a few blades.

One of the British looked at her puzzled "Why is that? They do not know where we are." He said.

At this Alex cackled scaring them slightly "Because I just killed there reinforcements this evening, duplicated valuable files that I plain to give your commanding officers, took there hostages and on top of that there a little present on each floor in there armory's I left for them that will go off in three, two, one and." She said.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Alex cackled madly as the building shook from the explosions as she ran towards the door and looked behind her at the stunned soldiers "Well what are you lot waiting for? Move it unless you want to see some peeved Nazis after you arse!" she said as they quickly got to there feet as the more able helped the injured as Alex sat something down and tied it to the door as the exited the building. She led them through the alleys unseen to the Germans as they swarmed the streets looking for the culprits. It took Alex an hour to get them safely back into allay territory. She motioned for them to come into a building to rest for a while which they did gratefully as she looked around as the soldiers took out the rations and bottles of water that she provided for them as they ate it greedily.

"Hay Lass." Called an old soldier he looked to be in his thirty's as he waved her over.

Alex looked at the surrounding area one more time then walked over taking a seat on the floor by him.

He smiled at her "I haven't thanked you yet for saving our hides today lass and If I may what is your name?" he asked.

Alex smiled "Don't have one but I go by wolf." She said shacking his hand.

HE rubbed his chin in thought "Odd name but it suits you you are a quit hunter that is very smart." He said to himself.

Alex nodded as she looked out onto the street as he asked another question "If I may ask another question which country are you from?" he asked.

Now this hade every ones attention as she looked at the ceiling "Don't have on but I will side with you guys. Because I hate what that crazy Nazi is doing to this country. Now if that's all there's a US camp about a few hour walk from here so get some rest I'll keep watch and if one of you wants to stay up then go ahead you can take shifts. I'll stay up with them." She said getting up and hiding in a corner covered in shadow but hade a good view of the street.

The captain objected "But what about you?"

Alex smiled unseen to them "I slept most of the day so I'll be fine but you o the other hand need rest now go to sleep." She said as she watched the street for any threats.

It was later decided that the captain would go first then one of the French took up the post around midnight and finally a British soldier came up and sat down. She looked over to see him fidget a little. She studied him he was young around twenty with black hair pail skin and was around her height. He was looking around nervously she sighed and he jumped a little.

"Calm down boy it dose you no good if your as stiff as a board." She said.

He nodded and stuttered "I know it's it's just that it's good to be out. I j just don't want t to go back." He said shakily.

Alex sighed "Don't worry about that right now. Hmm How about this. When my friend and I got lost in the woods one time we came up with the idea of talking about our homes. It helped use keep calm while we looked for a way out."

He looked unsure but nodded "Alright. So what is it like in Brittan and what's your home like?" she asked.

He looked deep in thought as she looked back to the streets "Well I live out in the country near my father. He runes a farm and a wine plantation."

Alex looked over "What type wine?" she asked.

He relaxed and smiled "Red wine. Its sweet but bitter at the same time. I remember me and my little sister running through the fields playing with dads hounds." He said.

Alex nodded as she looked out the door "My home or what I considered the closest thing to a home was in Louisiana or Brittan there was a place down in New Orleans that I loved to go to. It was an old plantation owned by a voodoo Queen. She was very powerful in her arts. The plantation itself was a group of fields one made wine, and the others grew Apples, oranges, and Hopers for beer I think they hade some corn growing to make some whisky." She made a face of disgust "How people are abele to drink that crap is beyond me." She said.

He laughed as he said "I asked my dad that once said it was an enquired taste."

Alex gave him a look that said 'clearly' he laughed as she smiled softly "Well besides from the plantation I loved going to Mardi gras to see all the people on floats and dressed up o and the music. It was paradise to me there but it only comes once a year but I make it a point to go." She said.

He looked at her "What sort of things happens in Mardi gras?"

She looked thoughtful "Well there's the drinks, dancing, game stands, All sorts of things you see Mardi gras is a celebration that starts on the Epiphany or Twelfth Night and ends the day before Ash Wednesday. I remember dancing to the beets of drums and the flowing rhythm of the violins as we danced. I remember the bead necklaces that where thrown around. Hu some where as big as baseballs." She then leaned forward "But between you and me we used to take the golf ball sized ones apart and throws them at the clumsy drunks from the ruff of the pub a friend of mines dad owned and watch him curse like no tomorrow." She said grinning she leaned back and scratched her chin thoughtfully "Now that I think of it that's probably where I got my colorful vocabulary from when I was younger." She said grinning.

The soldier blinked then let out a long laugh as he clutched his stomach Alex chuckled as she looked at the street again. Her eyes narrowed and she shushed him his eyes widened and brought his gun up Alex stayed still as she looked into the shadow of a building her eyes flashed gold for a moment unseen to the soldier as a shadow by a building a block away moved.

Her eyes narrowed further and she growled "Wake the others quietly tell them we have company." She said lowly.

He nodded and slowly mad his way over to the other soldiers soon they where all awake and alert the captain she talked with approached "What is it?" he asked lowly looking toward where Alex was glaring.

She growled "I'm not sure but its to big to be an animal. The only things running the streets are rats this was human sized. I'm not sure if its friend our foe but it hasn't moved. I could go look but I want all of you awake if its enemy. Because if it is there will be more. Now are you all abele to run if need be?" she said looking at them.

There answer was a clicking of weapons as one of the French stepped forward "Let this maggots come. We are ready for them." He said.

The other's nodded she smirked "Good now I will go see if its friend or foe. If friends Ill come out on to the street if enemy well aim at the shooting sounds." She said off handedly as she jumped out a window on the side of the building. The captain was about to abject but she was gone.

One of the soldiers spoke up "Should we trust her? I mean I'm grateful for what she's done but… Can we really relay on a complete stranger that has no allegiants to any country?" he asked.

The captain sighed "We have no choice and besides from that we owe her for saving our hides from those crazy Nazis. After all who knows what thy would have done if we where still there." He said.

They nodded in agreement as they sat silently waiting for Alex to signal them.

Alex pov.

Alex sighed as she made her way through the sewer system it was nothing but rain water now but the smell still lingered. She silently made her way down towards a manhole cover she lifted it up a little and spotted a few men at the entrance of the alley. She looked closer and sighed in relief. They had on the standard US military soldier uniform.

'Now how to get there attention without getting my head blown off?" she thought then shrugged and whistled lowly to them they spun around guns of safety and looked around the alley.

"Who's there show your self." Said one she looked there was five soldiers in total so this was a reconnaissance squad.

"Only if you swear you want shoot me." She replayed throwing her voice so they couldn't fined her.

He growled "How do I know I can trust you. You could be a German for all I know." He said.

Alex sighed "Lessen very closely because I'm only going to say this once. I have some of your injured soldiers in a building near here and they need medical attention. Now I will lead you to them only if you swear not to shot." She growled.

He snorted "Fine but one wrong move and your dead."

"Hmm fair enough now I'm coming out." She said as she lifted the manhole cover.

They watched in shock as she lifted herself out of the hole and dust herself off she looked up and smirked "Well shall I lead the way? After all I would like o get out of this hell hole as fast as possible." She said as she cautiously walked past them and onto the street she looked over toward the building and waved.

The soldiers watched as soldiers came out of the building slowly and over toward them as soon as the captain was visible the soldiers behind her saluted "Captain?" they said.

He nodded "At ease now report."

They nodded as there leader reported "The east front is having trouble but doing fine the west is good and all is quit. We have resent reports that a German officer is coming in with reinforcements." He said but Alex cut him off with a chuckle he looked at her "What's so funny?" he asked slightly angry.

She looked over and gave him an eye smile "His dead." She said simply as if discussing the weather.

He looked at her "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes "What I mean is that his brain is currently painting his car and the street and his reinforcements are burning along with the tanks a sent up with a bang." She said looking at her nails.

The captain just shook his head "The near by enemy base is also destroyed do to her handy work. She also has valuable information that she is willing to give us to help in the war. Now we must hurry to our current base. Now lead us there soldier." He ordered.

They saluted "Sir." And marched off the others following Alex in the middle looking at her surroundings as they made there way towards the American base.

End chapter.

Now I am not good at writing but I wish to challenge you lot to write a young WalterxOc story to those who are interested. Please do we need more of them. So give it a try now review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one and thank you Senri Shiki Fan thanks to you I have new inspiration. Also thanks for the encouragement. Also THANK YOU TSUKI NO REKUEN! You saved me a lot of time looking for info on Hellsing! Some of it I didn't even know. Also I have some what of a disorder its not bad but I cant spell worth a dame an my grammar is horrible. But it's getting better and to the point where I can spell without a help. Also If some one could point me to a good beta or how to get one that would be great since I have no idea where to start or how to contact one. Right now I'm going through a crash course on how everything works. Also I made this chapter as soon as I could though it will take a while to plan the next one since I need locations and battle tactics from WWII for the next chapter. Or I could just make it where they get to know each other. But that's up to the readers! Now vote If you want a battle or a little comedy since I'm going to give the USA Division hell for a while. Now I only own my OC's and ideas now enjoy!

Chapter two

Alex sighed in irritation as she glared at the man in front of her. Oooh how she wanted to throttle him he looked at her smugly as she was in chains. As soon as she set foot in there base they had arrested her much to the men's protest that she saved. The man in charge said some bull about practical. Ha practical her ass he was looking for a quick promotion. But then she smirked before they had come to the base Alex slipped away and hide the files where no one would find them. She hade a feeling that something like this would happen so she decided to hide them and it paid off.

He leaned forward "I herd you have some information that could help in this war."

She looked at him bored "Who knows." She said shrugging "Maybe I do maybe I don't." she said.

He frowned but the smirked "Lessen your in no position to play games. But if you tell me about the information you have I might let you out of here." He said.

Alex snorted "Yeah right good try bozo but your not fooling me with the crappie good guy act so why don't you go drop dead some where." She said in a sweet voice ticking him off.

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table "Now lessen her you insolent witch! You will give me the information I want or I will force yu." Growled.

Alex looked at him blinking then busted out laughing "Hahahah I've seen puppy's that are scarier than you! HAhaha its pathetic HAHAHAHAAHA!"

Now he was livid he walked around the table grabbed the chair she was in and slammed it into the wall hurting her in the process she didn't make a sound as she glared at him he shivered.

"Do something stupid like that one more time ass hole and you will regret it." She said.

He sneered "And what can you do to me? You in chains you can do nothing watch." He said as he raised his hand to back hand her. But in a flourish she was out of the chains and had him against the opposite wall by the throat.

She glared at him as he tried in vain to get out but she only squeezed "Now lessen here you pathetic pig. I do not and will not answer to a worthless little cockroach like you. Now I will talk with your higher up. Since you have no business with the information I posses now I wish to see the Captain I came in with and you will comply or I will snap your neck because believe me. I have no problem with that." She said coldly as the door to the room opened to see the very person she wanted to see.

He looked at her a little shocked then regained his composure and read the file and orders in his hand "Commander Oswald you are hear by demoted and arrested then taken in for questioning for resent activity's that have come to the attention of higher ups." He said as He motioned two soldiers to take him.

Alex grinned and dropped the spluttering man and punched him in the face knocking him out much to the soldier's relief as they wouldn't have to deal with him yelling at every one.

Alex looked at him crossing her arms and tapping her foot "What took you so long?" she asked.

He chuckled as he sat down in a chair and tossed the folders on the table as Alex swung a chair around and sat on it backwards crossing her arms over the back of it and resting her head on her arms.

"So what brings you here to my lovely prison captain?" she asked pleasantly.

He chuckled "Well I have just been promoted to commanding officer of this front as of now so you will be dealing with me and hopefully we will come to an agreement on something's." He said.

Alex nodded "Alright. Now what do you want to know first."

He leaned forward and laced his fingers together "First let's see that information you have. If you haven't already given it to the ex commander yet." He said.

Alex raised and eyebrow "I don't give information to morons. As for seeing it I hid it before we got here." She said.

The man sighed rubbing his temples as Alex shrugged "Hay always be prepared. But I can give you a few food routs and ammo depose of the top of my head right now and as for the sensitive info. I need to give it to your higher ups. I'll let you look since you're the new commander here but be warned. It's not pretty." She said.

He sighed and nodded "Alright will start from there." He said as Alex started to tell him what she new.

Scene skip Air port in England.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes stood smoking a coffin nail as he watched a coffin being loaded into the airplane they would be taking to Germany to get information on the reports of vampires that have been appearing at an alarming rate. He blew out a stream of smoke as he was handed his mission file. Apparently they where heading to a small city out side of Germany.

"So we are heading out now?" said a female voice.

He looked over to see his female partner Alucard in her nurse out fit holding a Tommy gun her red eyes glowing with insanity and blood lust.

Walter nodded looking bored "Yes. We are going to see some Yankees about some resent information they acquired from an unknown sources. Honestly Americans." He muttered as he continued to read holding up a page.

She grinned "Well at lest we get to fight while we are there and you get to use those new wires you acquired Angel." She said.

Walter nodded "Yes now we need to get on the plain it leaves in five minutes. Come on vampire." He said walking aboard the Plane.

Back to front lines.

Alex sighed as she looked at the uniform they gave her. It was a tan suit wit a tie that she tossed before the meeting she was currently in much to the captain's displeasure. She growled as she said irritated.

"Lessen here ya pomp's prick! I will only give you the information if you accept my deal. If not I can try the British!" She yelled at the American officer.

He was an old man in a high ranking military uniform with gray hair and a mustache that was currently red faced as he yelled back.

"How are we to know the information is true and not false. I agree you have given us reason to believe you by rescuing our men but still. You are unknown to us you could be a spy for all we know!" he yelled.

Alex rubbed her temples "Alright let me tell you the deal one more time to get this through your thick skull. I'm a mercenary that is offering information for a small price of not getting killed by your forces but also offering to work for you for a while and retrieve information that may help you kill these temes along with a simple price of papers and passports. Now you either accept or I can talk to the British." She said getting agitated.

He growled and another General who hade been lessening intervened "We will think on your offer for a while. We will contact you in a week after we debate on it. Good day." He said logging off.

Alex growled as the captain looked over at her "Well that went well." He said.

Alex snorted "I'm going to the British I'm tired of dealing with idiot Americans who's heads are so far up their own butts they cant see daylight. But I will give you some information. Also when you see those idiots again tell them to shove it!" She said as she turned and walked out of the room leaving a laughing man behind.

She growled as she walked down the hall and toward her bunk. It was past the air field so she would have to pass the hangers to get there.

The base she was on used to belong to the Germans tell the US and British took command over it after invading the city. She looked at a docking plane irritably as a British boy around her age walked off of it. She had to admit he was cute scratch that drop dead sexy. She shook her head and walked of toward her room as quick as possible. On her way she ran into one of the British soldiers who thanked her and said he had to go to the hanger and asked where it was. She pointed and told him where to go. He nodded and left as she turned to go to her room. When she got there she ripped of the suit found a pair of green pants black combat boots and a white shirt. She put them on and a few hidden weapons like a hunting knife in her boat a few throwing knives and other blades.

She sat down and looked for her hand guns and found them. The first was a silver hand gun with gold designs etched into it along in fancy writing Heavens Blessing. It had custom made bullets and could fire all sorts of rounds. It could fire anti tank rounds, armor piercing rounds, explosive rounds, tracker rounds, and shrapnel rounds also hade wrapped fire which Alex loved to use. It was ten inches long from the hammer to the end of the barrel and the width of the barrel was three inches. The handle was a custom brown leather hand grip to fit her hand.

There was also a Black one with red tribal markings etched into it along with gothic writing that's said Hells Fury. It was a identical copy of Heavens Blessing only the one was short rang hand could handle explosive rounds that could blow a tank to hell and back and was for short rang combat while Heavens Blessing handled long range. She sighed as she took it apart oiled it and cleaned it while looking for damaged parts. Suddenly there was a knock on her door she looked up as she finished putting her gun together.

"Come in." she said as she loaded it with regular bullets as a woman opened the door she hade brown hair and eyes and was in a mechanics uniform.

"Wolf we need your help. A plane that's supposed to leave this afternoon with soldiers going home is having engine trouble and we can't figure out what's wrong with the blasted thing." She said clearly irritated.

Alex nodded getting a gun holster and putting it on holstering Heaven on her right side and Hell on her left she got a hat and walked over "Well lets see what I can do Heather." She said.

Heather grinned and said "Right this way."

In the Captains office.

"Well son you where right about us having information on the Germans. But… You'll have to get it from her." He said chuckling.

Walter raised and eyebrow "From her?"

He nodded "Wolf is what every one calls her since she refuses to give her name to anyone. She saved my ass and a bout twenty three others when she broke into a Nazi bass and got us out of there before blowing it. Not twenty minutes after killing a Nazi commander who was coming in with reinforcements. She also killed them with explosives after taking him out with a sniper riffle." He said looking at a report.

He looked slightly impressed as he scratched his chin "Well where is she now? I have orders to get as much information as possible from her." He said.

He scratched his chin for a minute "Well she would probably be in her room or in the hanger if Heather needs help on one of the planes. O a word of warning don't force the information out of her threaten or tick her off. It has very very painful results." He said wincing.

Walter tilted his head "Why?"

The Captain shivered "The idiot that tried last is still in the intensive care unit and both his legs and arms are broken with four cracked ribs and a broken jaw nose and a few teeth are missing. Right now his in a coma." He said.

Walter nodded and left.

The Captain sighed 'Why do I feel like I've just set a bomb to go off?" he thought as he started to do his paper work.

Back with Alex.

Alex looked around in the plane engine and started to tack off a part that looked like it was leaking. She finally got it off and examined it. There was a crack that was leaking some sort of motor fluid. She handed it to Heather who was holding the ladder she looked at the part and growled muttering something about stupid morons who didn't do there jobs right as she stormed off holding the part in her hand and a wrench in the other. Alex watched and pitied the pore unfortunate soul that would face her wrath as she turned back to the motor and looked for any other problem. She heard some one clear there throat and looked down.

She looked confused as she saw the British boy in the butler suit from earlier.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

With Walter

Walter lit another cigarette as he walked into the hanger only to jump aside as an angry brown haired women walked by him muttering curses under her breath holding a broken part and a wrench in hand. He looked over to the plane that was currently parked in the hanger to see a black haired girl with two blue strips framing her face she gave a pitting look in the angry girl's direction then went back to work on the engine. He walked up and looked at her curiously she was about a inch our four shorter then him by his estimate.

He cleared his throat and she stopped working on and looked down. Walter looked at her she was pretty he would give her that. But he couldn't really tell with all the oil smudges on her face and white shirt he then noticed the two hand guns on her built and was immediately on guard. He studied her face a little more the two unusual blue strips of hair framed her face and hade stunning blue eyes as she looked at him curiously.

"Yes what can I do for you?" she asked.

He nodded "Yes I'm looking for a Miss Wolf? Do you know where I can find her?" he asked.

She climbed down the ladder and rested her right hand on the gun at her side. His fingers flexed slightly his wires coming out a little just incase he needed them.

"That would be me that you are looking for. What is it you want Mister?" she asked.

He bowed slightly still watching her every move "Walter C. Dornez miss Wolf." He said.

She nodded "Just Wolf please now what do you want from m-" she never got to finish before an enraged yell was heard.

"YOU SAID YOU CHECKED THE DAME PLANE ENGIEN. BUT NOO I HADE TO GET WOLF AND WITHEN ONE FREAKEN MINUTE SHE FOUND THE PROUBLEM YOU OVER LOOKED YOU WORTHLESS DRUNK!" WHAME! The following sound was of a wrench meeting a skull.

Walter looked at Alex as she winced "Looks like Heather found Bartty." She said.

"What?"

She looked over and crossed both arms making him relax and retract his wires slightly as she explained.

"Well you see this plane." She said pointing at it with her thumb "It's supposed to transport some soldiers to an airbase by the sea so they can go home. But it wouldn't start when they tried to go and fuel up. Heather the current head of the mechanic division here is in charge of keeping every thing up and running with her crew. Bartty is one of them. He's a lazy good for nothing drunk who I'm amazed they let over here as he dose nothing. Hell if a fire fight broke out and He and Heather where there. I bet Heather would push him into the line of fire in a heart beat while I would provide a cover story to keep her out of trouble." She said as she went over to a table that had a blue print of the plane.

He chuckled "Wouldn't you two get court marshaled for that?" he said as he took a long drag of his coffin nail.

She laughed "Nope! All we would have to say is that he was drinking on duty and they would pass it of a KI so no problems on our end." She said as Heather came back in fuming.

"Lazy good for nothing drunken perverted bum of a worthless flesh BAG!" she steamed.

Alex grinned as she also took out two cigarettes offered one to Heather she snatched it and Alex heeled a up a lighter and Heather took a long drag and exhaled a stream of smoke growled angrily and rubbed her temples as Alex lit hers and said.

"You know I can always arrange an unfortunate accident for the bum if you want. After all you know that I could always _miss_ fire my gun and say it was an unfortunate Accident." She said grinning as she took a peace of paper and wrote down a few things.

Heather groaned "Love. Please don't tempt me. I really don't need it right now since I might agree." She said massaging her head.

Alex laughed as Heather examined the cigarette she hade "Hay Wolf where did you get this cigs? There the best I have ever hade." She asked.

Alex didn't look up as she answered "Won them off that British lad you keep staring at and let me tell you these are world class by my standard. The cigs they got here are nothing but crap that's rolled up in a peace of paper. Yankees can't make a dang thing right. Take this plane for example. After a few weeks it brakes while the British ones can go a few months before it brakes." She mumbled as she checked what she hade on the paper.

Heather nodded "Got that right! Also what are you going to do after the war by the way? I want to keep in touch with my favorite drinking and poker buddy." she said.

"Move my happy rear to Brittan. I don't fell like dealing with the Americans or military for a while. Don't get me wrong I love my home but. Those Yankees get on your nerves and coming from a Southerner like me that's saying something. Also when I go I'm dragging you and if where lucky maybe I can get you and that British boy to tie the note if I'm lucky." She said grinning dodging a wrench that was thrown in her direction by Heather.

She gave Alex the evil eye and said with much venom in her voice "Don't you even think about it." She said.

Alex grinned and pressed her luck "O come on think of it. Me and you go to Brittan get a nice house in the country right next to his and you two can have all the alone time you want. If I'm lucky I can be an aunt by next year! What fun that would be." She said.

Heather went red and started chasing Alex around with a wrench. The whole time Walter was watching in amusment he chuckled as Alex jumped to a chain that was hanging from a ceiling and climbed up as fast as possible when Heather reached her.

"WOLF GET YOUR REAR DOWN HERE NOW!"

Alex shook her head as she sat on the rafters grinning "NO WAY MY FRIEND! I DON'T FELL LIKE TAKING A WRENCH TO THE HEAD ANY TIME SOON!" she yelled down to her.

Heather growled crossing her arms "YOU'LL HAVE TO CLIMB DOWN SOME TIME WOLF AND WHEN YOU DO I'LL BE WAITING!" she yelled.

Alex grinned and waved her hat to her "THAT'S IF YOU CAN CATCH ME LOVE!" she said grinning the whole time.

Heather sighed and walked off as Alex watched in amusement as she slowly made her way down the chain.

During this little episode Walter was standing back and watching the events unfold with humor. He grinned as Heather stormed out and Alex slowly approach the plane and start back working.

"Now that she's gone what is it you want?" she said as she picked up her note book and went back up the ladder and looked at the engine with a wrench in hand.

He cleared his throat "Well I hear you have information for an up coming mission that I have." He said.

She nodded "Depends on what you want and what can I get in return." She said.

"Well the money can be negotiated." He began but was cut as she looked at him.

"I have little use for money. What I want is a passport and papers." She said.

He looked at her "What do you mean. Don't you work for the Americans?"

Alex laughed "No I do not. Right now I'm just helping out. You see right now I'm not loyal to any country and I'm defiantly not going with Germany. You see what I want is a place to go after the war. Right now I have no papers no ID card passports or anything. All I have is what I know. So basically I'm a clean slate that has no allegiance to any country and they do not have any clam on me." She said as she pulled out a broken part and muttered something.

He looked deep in thought "Why would I give you papers when you could be a spy?" he said.

Alex shrugged "That's the price for my servos and my loyalty but I will give you a little information as good faith. But it depends on what you want to know." She said getting a skiff and placing it next to the plane engine and climbed up with a tool box in hand.

He growled "I'll have to take it up with my superiors but I might be able to do something."

She nodded "Better than nothing. So what are you after?" she asked.

He sighed "There's a new group of Nazis that have been experimenting on soldiers."

She nodded "Millennium." She said.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed as started to work on the plane and patted a spot next to her and he climbed up and stood there as she explained lowly so only he could here "It's a new Group under the Furor his own last battalion. Apparently they've been taking American, British, and French soldiers from the front lines they have captured and done torturing for information and sending them to them for experimentation. From what I heard there trying to make some sort of super soldier. That's all I know for now. Also if need be I hid some files that might interest you but they come later as I'm being tailed by the dolts by the door." She muttered.

His eyes looked at the door to see two soldiers hiding in the shadows "How did you get this information?"

Alex snorted and said "I've been in and out of Nazi, German, and English territory for a few months now. During that time I have collected and given information to you the Americans and French. From the enemy basses without them knowing." She muttered as she cursed under her breath pulling out an obviously broken part and chunked it over her shoulder and towards the door nailing one of the soldiers on the head with a thunk.

She grinned and hummed a tune as she checked the engine for any other damaged parts and started to replace the parts as he watched the un injured soldier drag the wounded one away.

"You aimed that didn't you?"

Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?" she asked perplexed.

Walter looked at her he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or lying. He sighed this was giving him a head ack "I'll talk to my employer and see what we can do. Tell then I'll see what I can do."

She nodded "Alright. Now to get this fixed before Heather gets back and kills me." She said as she started to replace the broken parts.

He nodded and left the hanger towards the communication room and after checking to make sure it was a secure line he dialed he heard it ring a few times then some one picked up "Yes? Who is this and how may I help you?" asked a woman.

"Walter C. Dornez Patch me through to Sir Hellsing." He said.

"Password." She said.

"Alucard."

"One moment please."

There was a moments pause then a gruff voice answered "What is it?"

"Sir Intelligence was right. I found the person that held info about the new group that has come up." He said.

"Alright report on what you know." He ordered.

"Sir it appears the new group is Called Millennium and is also known as the furors last battalion. From the person I spoke with apparently there working on making a supper soldier by experimenting on ours and Allied soldiers." He said taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaled lazily as he looked at the wall in front of him bordly.

"Hmm interesting anything else?" he asked.

"Yes the person knows more then she's letting on. If we won't to get more information out of her and some Nazi files we have to make a deal with her." He said.

"Girl? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Walter flicked his cig and answered "Her name as far as I know is Wolf and apparently she's the one that's been leaking that information to our trop's." he said.

"He grunted "Is there any proof?"

Walter shrugged "Not that I can find since I gust received the information. Also I can tell it's not false. What are your orders?" he asked.

"Tell me what type deal she wants then I will see how to proceed." He said.

Walter tilted his head and said "She wants pass ports and papers to Britain and citizen ship in return she'll give her loyalty and all information she has gathered and possibly will gather to British forces." He said.

He heard something break on the other end a pause he heeled the phone away from his ear as the man on the other end screamed "WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY TALKING ABOUT!?!? WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE NEED BLOODY PASSPORTS AND ALL THAT?" he yelled.

Walter put the phone to his ear and said childishly "Apparently she has no prior history in any nation but she appears to be American but doesn't carry herself like a civilian. More like a veteran soldier." He said as he took another drag from his coffin nail.

Sir Hellsing sighed "Very well. I will take it up with the Queen but in the mean time if she is a Mercenary we shall pay her for her services." He said.

"Yes Sir!" he said as he hung up.

"Well what did the old geezer want?" asked a female voice.

He turned "You shouldn't be the one talking Alice. But we may have a new play mate for the war." He said.

The vampire smiled insanely "O and who is our new employee?"

Walter exhaled a cloud of smoke "Her name is Wolf. Or that's what she goes by." She said.

She tapped her chin "Ahh the mercenary in the hanger. I met her a few minutes ago. She has interesting fire arms and promised to make me one if I could help play match maker." She said grinning devilishly.

He sighed "Great you and your bloody weapons fattish." He muttered.

Alice laughed "Well I must be going. I have a deal to complete." She said.

He grunted as he stood up "And I have a Mercenary to hire."

End chapter.

Creidts:

My thanks to

Senri Shiki Fan

Tears of a dying wolf

Red-Angel07

And Tsuki no Rekuen.

Just a foot note, This is an explanation on why I cant spelll worth a dame. You see I am high functioning autistic, didn't speak till I was over 5 and they told mom I'd never read or write. We proved them wrong. The only problem I still have is spelling the spelling of the english language doesn't make sense at all. Please be patient, and kind until I find a Beta reader to help me. (Laughs) TKAE THAT YOU TEME'S I LEARNED AND PROVED YOU WRONG. (Coughs.) Any way thanks for being patiant with me. Now Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Night: Hello every one! As you know I have been looking for a Beta and I have asked Tsuki no Rekuen to be my Beta and she agreed!

TnR: Hello ^^~ I'm grateful for this since it gives me something to do xD

Night: Thanks for Being the Beta for 'Wolf of Hellsing'! I need all the help I can get since no one but me within a mile radius of my HOUSE! Reads magna or watches Anime. *Sniff* gets pretty lonely knowing I'm the only anima fan here. Now since no one answered and Tsuki no Rekuen suggested I let Alex get to know Walter and Alice a little better so I decided to make this a surprise chapter! Now I only own Alex and my ideas. Enjoy!

Warning: Sadistic glee demolition and blood shall be in this chapter!

Chapter 3

Alex grinned as she along with Alice, her new found partner in crime spotted their target "Alright remember the rules. No drugs, medicine or any type of chemicals. Though Alcohol is allowed preferably whisky or wine since that's the only thing she drinks along with Bow." She whispered.

Alice nodded "Alright now where do we start?" she asked.

Alex tapped her chin "Hmm lets check the shift list." She said.

Alice tilted her head "What are you talking about?"

Alex said quietly "The shift list is where it tells you where, when and what your working on. Now I know the old man has it in his office so let's find it and change it a little." She said as she slipped out of the room followed by Alice, just missing a frustrated Walter by a few seconds as he walked through  
the door.

Scene change

Alex looked around as she picked the lock on the door and after a soft click, she opened it and both she and Alice slipped in. Alex looked around after locking the door and grinned rubbing her hands together. As she spotted several hiding places as she pulled out a bag.

"Now while we're here, why don't we liberate some goods from the poor Captain. After all this office is a mess! We're just tiding up a bit." She said as she grinned devilishly as she opened a hidden safe.

Alice grinned as she took out a cigar "Of course! After all this must be quit a mess for the poor Captain." She said as they took cigars, cigarettes, whisky, whine, vodka, tequila, and beer along with a bottle of patron that Alex hid in her shirt.

After they looted and closed the hidden vaults Alex found the shift papers and found the two she was looking for "Ah here they are! Now let's make some changes shall we?" she said as she changed the shifts to where they would be working together but left a few alone "Don't want them to catch on to us  
now do we?" she asked as she finished and put it back.

"First stage is complete! Now let's get out of here before the old man gets back." She said but stopped as she heard the sound of keys.

"CRAP he's back early, oh well, out the window we go." she said as she opened the window and climbed down the vines as Alice simply jumped and landed on the ground as she lit a cigar and smoked away.

Alex jumped down and looked at her "Well I'll be. Nice jump. Now come on we got to hide this stuff before the old man finds us and tries to confiscate this. By the way you want the cigars?" she asked.

Alice grinned "Of course." She said. Alex handed her a box of them as they walked away faintly hearing a roar of rage.

Time skip

Alex grinned as she walked into the hanger to see Bow handing a wrench to a blushing Heather, said man was blushing as well as he muttered about getting some water and if she wanted anything. She nodded and said water would be great as he walked off. Alex walked over grinning as she said.

"I see you and the British boy are getting along." She said.

Heather jumped blushing as she looked at Alex "Wolf, what are you doing here?! I thought you where off duty for a while." She said stuttering slightly.

Alex hummed still grinning as she said "I am. But I thought I would walk around for a while. So what's happening between you and the British boy?" she asked.

Heather's blush deepened and she glared "None of your business Wolf." She hissed at her.

But Alex just grinned as she spotted Bow coming in with two lunches and two drinks she smiled apparently Heather spotted him to and blushed crimson "Go get him love and try not to faint." She whispered as she walked away towards him when she passed she said lowly for only him "Break her heart and I'll do something unpleasant." She said.

He nodded "I wouldn't dream of it." He said truffle.

She nodded and grinned as she walked out to see Alice frowning "Well that was a waste of time we never got to use the Alcohol." She whined.

Alex grinned "That just means more for us. Besides you still get your new toy and before I get down to making it want to help me with something?" she asked.

Alice shrugged and followed after her.

Later that day around lunch.

Walter growled in irritation as he came to the doors of the mess hall 'Where the bloody hell is she?' he mentally hissed as head dodged a group of running solders as they dog piled into the mess hall.

He heard a click and jumped back behind the wall as an explosion sounded and covered very thing in neon pink, green and orange followed by twanging sounds as yells and screams came. When it finally settled down he peeked around the corner and his mouth dropped. Left and right, soldiers where covered in paint, tied up some where in their underwear and tank tops as the pants had some how  
disappeared. He heard running foot steps and turned to see another group of soldiers. Mostly women running towards the mess hall each were holding a firearm.

He jumped out of the way as they came to the entrance and stopped. It was dead silent for a few seconds tell they busted out laughing at the sight before them. A few who had caught there breath took out cameras started snapping pictures of the unfortunate soldiers. Walter snickered as they  
screamed as a few skeletons popped out of no where and started chasing them, while they cackled all the way from small tap recorders in there mouths.

He heard two evil cackles and turned to see the two people he was looking for. Alex was sipping a wine glass right beside Alice each smoking while, Alex held up a video camera filming the chaos as it unfolded. He walked over towards them as Alice waved cheerily.

He stopped and raised an Eyebrow "Did you have anything to do with this Alice?" he asked.

Alice shook her head "No I didn't. This is to calm for my taste." She said.

Alex looked over and gave her a hurt expression "Hey! That hurts! Besides the fire works and blood bombs haven't gone off yet along with the other tra-." A loud explosion sounded off "Never mind!" she said as the kitchen irrupted with sparks as they ran into the hall followed by a corps, this time as they ran screaming.  
It was soon followed by more bangs and screams.

Alex grinned as she stopped filming "Now the other cameras I placed should record it! Now do you want anything?" she asked looking at him with a grin as she took out a flask and took and offered it to Alice who took it and took a drink and handed it back. (Oh no she had Alcohol! That's not good.)

Walter nodded though slightly curious at her sudden mood swing "Yes I'm here to hire you for Sir Hellsing, so that he can acquire the things you have requested. You will be paid accordingly and work along side us for now." He said.

Alex nodded and smiled "Sure no problem! Oh Do want some whisky?" she asked as she took a drink of the small flask and grinned.

He raised an eyebrow "Where did you get the Alcohol?" he asked.

Alex looked at Alice both grinned as she replied "My secrets are my own! Now do you want a bottle or not?" she asked.

He nodded slowly as she took out a bottle of whisky and handed it to him "Now one less of those things on my hands now. Should we spike Heather's or Bow's drink?" she asked Alice.

"Bow's." said Alice as she smoked her cigar.

Alex nodded as she stood up "Now it's time for my famous Ice tea! Excuse me." She said as she walked past him, holding a small brown bag. She left the two Hellsing agents to themselves.

( Alright for those who don't know or didn't read the description of Alexandria on my page she gets a little psychotic when given Alcohol so right now she's some what drunk.)

Alice laughed as she heard a bang and watched as a group of blood covered soldiers ran screaming past them. Walter sighed and shook his head as he muttered something about insane vampires and mercenary's as he walked back to the communication rooms to inform Sir Hellsing of Alex decision.

End Chapter

Night: Well it's not the best of chapters but I am trying to figure out how the other chapters should go. But you know what sucks? I know how its going to end but the problem is planning it out. Oh well. Any ways please review! Also I decided to leave the match making alone as I'm not really good at it as you see with this chapter. Any way I bid you farewell Bye Bye.

TnR: I hope I've done my best to improve the story as well for helping Night with grammar improvements as this story moves along.


	4. Chapter 4

Night: Hello Every one and welcome to the 4th chapter of Wolf of Hellsing! Sorry for not updating earlier. But I had Family over One Emergency Hospital Visit for my sister to get stitches and I went to the Def Leppard concert Poison and Cheep Trick where there also! But if some of you guys where there you would know that that was a few weeks ago. Again I'm sorry.

TnR: Sorry as well, I've been having a busy time at home e.g. I was too miserable to do anything after moving into a new room, and then injuring my right hand resulting in a nasty 'y' or 'v' looking cut. Looks like either one. :/ but yeah life hits hard and karma prob just hit me too. Oh well enjoy the story! 8B

Night: Now I only own my Ideas and OC's now enjoy!

Chapter 4

Flash back

Alex laughed as she and a boy ran through the fields of New Orleans at night. It was Mardi Gras a time of celebration and she along with a few other kids where left at the plantation by their parents so they could enjoy the Festival. Currently she was running through the whine fields playing hide and seek with the other children. Alex looked around the field as the fire works exploded over head illuminating the field. She was ten wearing a plan black shirt, knee length shorts and black shoes. She hide in a patch of gape vines with the boy as the one who was it ran past them. They giggled as they ran from there hiding place and back towards the plantation. They stepped on a stick and it snapped. They let out a squeak as the kid that was it spotted them and ran after them.

They darted off laughing all the way as the sprinted towards the plantation. Soon they reached the yard where the other children that where playing screamed and cheered as they ran towards the porch. Alex felt the boy beside her start to trip but she grabbed his hand and yanked him up. He quickly caught himself and ran beside her as they jumped onto the porch. The kids cheered as the kid that was it whined.

"Aw man! I thought I hade you that time!" he whined.

Alex smiled and punched the air "You won't catch me! I'm the fastest runner in the class Andrew!" she boasted.

He glared at her as the others laughed "Yeah yeah laugh it up while you can Alex! I'll catch you one day!" he yelled.

Alex grinned "Bring it on!" she laughed but stopped as screams sounded through the plantation.

"WOLF! IT'S A WOLF! RUN GET THE GU AACK!" the man was silenced with a blood curdling scream as a howl sounded.

The others started to panic but Alex shushed them "Quite down or it will find us! Quickly get to Madam Marie Leveaux! (This is the actual name of a Voodoo Queen from Louisiana and is spelled that way.) She's the closest and she'll help." she said in a hushed whisper.

They nodded and quickly followed Andrew as he lead the way Alex tacking up the rear. When they reached a corner they stopped and Andrew turned to her "Alex what should we do? The wolf must be near the front gate. We can't sneak past it." He whispered panicking.

Alex nodded and thought for a moment "We'll take the tunnels under the foyer. It's hidden and the smell should throw the wolf off. If not, we can barricade the entrance and make a run for it." She said as the group passed the hall and ran back into the field.

Alex looked around warily as they ran towards the tunnel entrance. The smell of blood was thick in the air as they ran; it sent a cold chill down their spine as screams echoed through the fields along with the sounds of gun shots. Alex was distracted momentarily by a howl that sounded near by and tripped over something. She fell to the ground but the others took no notice as they ran ahead silently following Andrew as he led the way. Alex groaned as she looked at her knee and noticed it was bleeding. Her eyes widened as she watched the blood run down her skin and knew that the wolf would now know where she was. She sighed and looked down at what had tripped her she put a hand over her mouth to stop the scream that threatened to come out of her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the mutilated and blood soaked form of what used to be a farmer. She felt tears stream down her face as she heard a twig snap she looked around franticly as she scrambled to her feet.

Her foot hit something and she looked down to see a gun and she picked it up. It was an old Winchester but she knew how to fire it. She staid silent as she lessened to the sounds of the night as her senses heightened and her heart rate sped up. Then it came.

End flash back

Alex shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat as she painted. She shivered and pushed her hair out of her face as she sighed. Why now of all times did that particular dream have to surface again? She sighed and put her face in her left hand and looked at the clock out of the corner of her eye.

It read 5:00 "Might as well get up. Not like I can get anymore sleep." She muttered as she slowly got dressed and into a uniform.

She yawned and slowly walked out of the room fully dressed in her assassins uniform which was a Black shirt under a flexible bullet proof vest with knife and dagger holders on the back, black pants with a black built with her gun holsters and ammunition pouches, a hooded trench coat, steal toed combat boots, and gloves on her hands.

She sighed as she made it to the training grounds and went towards a heavily wooded area. When she reached the center she stopped and breathed deeply through her nose and relaxed as the scent of the forest surrounded her and enveloped her in a comforting embrace as she slipped into a stance with her eyes closed. She breathed in deeply and started to do warm ups. Soon she finished her warm ups then started with the basics of her style. It hade no name as she was still developing it. But at the moment the style was still deadly as it pulverized the victim into a bloody and broken mess and even then it was still incomplete and wasn't any way near the original form.

Her eyes flickered to the left when she spotted a shadow then smirked "You can come out Walter. I know your there." She said.

The person stiffened but slowly came out from behind the tree and it was Walter "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

Alex smiled but continued training "No soldier here is that silent and if I'm right Alice is causing Hell right now and that leaves just you." She said as she jumped back and ducked as she started to spar with an invisible enemy.

Walter looked at this with amusement "What are you doing?" he asked.

Alex shrugged as she lunged forward and gave a swipe at the enemy's torso "Well no one here will spar with me so I resort to an old training method. I picture an enemy in my mind's eye and I fight it while picturing him trying to brake my defense's." she said.

"And how's that working for you?" he asked still amused.

She kicked up a stone and kicked it towards his head but he caught it "Hmm I'm still getting rusty. That should have gone through your head. Or at least give you a good sized goes egg." She said.

He raised an eye brow in question she just shrug "Southern term for a good sized bump" she said.

He chuckled "Well might I propose an alternative?" he said grinning.

Alex perked up "I'm lessening." She said interested.

He smirked "How about a spar? Me against you, one on one." He said.

Alex thought for a moment "Hmmm I get a good spar high chance in getting injured or killed. Alright I'm game. Now when do we start?" she asked.

He smirked "Now."

At those words Alex dodged a shiny hair thin wire and her eyes widened _'KUSO! A wire user! Just my luck I have to fight with one. Oh well looks like I get a good fight after all.' _She thought grinning wildly.

When she landed at a safe distance which was a few yards away she relaxed her muscles as every thing around her slowed down.

**Walter's pov**

I watched with a smirk as her eye's widened and dodged my wires but then frowned 'How did she know it was there. Not many people scratch that Freaks let alone humans can dodge that. Hmm she is more than she appears.'

He watched her as she jumped back and land. As she landed, he saw her relax and took this as an advantage and sent his wires forward. How wrong he was.

**Normal**

Alex bent her knees and rushed forward dodging the wires as she picked up speed. She looked at Walters shocked face as she punched him in the face she grinned for a second then dodged a wire as it cut her sleeve. She cursed herself silently for letting her guard down as she danced through the wires. Walter smirked as blood ran down his face from a broken nose.

"What's the mater Yankee having trouble?" he asked arrogantly.

Everything went red Alex let out a snarl and pulled out her revolver and shot at Walter. He sliced the bullets with his wires but that didn't stop what happened next.

BANG!

They exploded sending him backwards. Alex let out a laugh "My bullets are made so they can take down almost anything." she said grinning.

Walter smirked as he stood up slowly "Interesting toy. Now shall we continue?" he asked.

Alex grinned and slid into a stance "Let's."

**Scene change (Isn't it a witch?)**

Alice sighed as she watched a few soldiers runaround screaming in one off her demonic illusions that made them see their worst nightmare and quite frankly the whole lot of them where a bunch of pansies. One was scared of spiders and rats, the other zombies and the last few where scared of blood. Honestly it was pathetic. She silently stood up and walked out of the room not bothering to lift the illusion as she went towards the training grounds. The night hours had finally come about so she could go where ever she wanted and her first stop was to find her new play mate. One Mercenary named Wolf. She grinned.

Wolf was an interesting mortal just like the little angel "Now where is the little wolf and angel now?" she asked herself with a chuckle.

She looked towards the woods as a bang sounded and grinned as she set off towards the source of the noise.

**Scene change**

Alex panted as her trench coat was in shreds and blood flowed from a cut above her left eye and her arms and legs. Walter was no better. His suit had been totaled and a few knives where sticking out of his legs and his face was bleeding along with cut on his arms and sides. Currently they where at a stand still Alex had her gun pointed under his throat at his head and he had his wires around her neck, arms, legs and torso.

She smiled and chuckled "Man that was the most fun I've hade in my life. Well Walter congrats you are the first to ever come to a draw with the Crimson Hellhound." She said grinning.

He laughed "And where did you get a name like that Miss Wolf?" he asked.

"From the people who raised me." She said grinning.

They where cut off as some one started clapping. They blinked and looked towards the edge of there battle field to see Alice sitting on a tree stump smirking as she surveyed the damage with approving eyes.

"Well, well looks like the little Wolf has fangs. Quite impressive Mercenary." She said.

Alex chuckled "Hello Alice and thanks for the complement. You friend here is quite well trained." She said grinning.

She chuckled "He is quite strong but I never seen him this bad in shape. Do tell what exactly did you do?" she asked.

Alex grinned "I lost my temper and this happened." She sighed "I apparently need to continue my anger management courses." She said.

Walter snorted "More like medicated. Your mood swings are deadly." He said.

Alex glared at him and pushed the gun roughly into his jaw "Care to repeat that Jack ass?" she asked.

He growled as he tightened his wires around her drawing more blood. Alice laughed "Well this looks interesting but you best stop before you bleed to death. After all how am I supposed to tell Arthur his butler killed himself and the new employee in a spar?" She said grinning as she watched the blood flow from there wounds.

Walter grunted Along with Alex as they slowly retracted there weapons "Now let's get to the emergency room. I don't feel like bleeding out and meting my maker any time soon." She said as she walked back towards the compound Walter following as Alice just grinned.

"So when is my new toy going to come in?" she asked.

Alex shrugged "The parts are coming in as we speak along with the materials for the bullets no matter how strange, they are also coming in. So give it a week for the parts and about two weeks for assembling and making the rounds about a month but till then I'll lend you Heavens Blessing as insurance that you get the gun." She said.

Alice nodded "Alright but you better keep your end of the deal." She threatened.

Alex nodded as they reached the infirmary "My dear Alice I always keep my promises even if it kills me." She said grinning.

Alice nodded and laughed "That might get you killed one day young Mercenary." She said.

Alex shrugged "That's why there are conditions to my deals so I can break it off if it gets bad. But in your case, I will complete it because you're now my new play mate in this little game called war and as I said I keep my promises." She said as she opened the door.

A grin split Alice's face "Oh yes we will get along just fine." She said laughing.

Walter who had been watching them from the back felt a chill go up his spine and grinned. This was going to be a good partnership indeed.

Time skip

Alex laid on the bed next to Walter both thinking the same thing 'How do I end up in situations like this.' What situation you ask. Quit simple really. After they had walked through the door the currant nurse on duty at the time had just transferred and had never seen a bloody soldier in her life. Needles to say seeing the two in there current state sent her into shock but not before she screamed. That scream alerted near by soldiers who rushed in to see the nurse still sat in a fetal position on the floor while Alex and Walter tended to their wounds. Alice glared at the nurse for her lack of restrant in her profession.

Then the group leader as Alex dubbed him sent two soldiers out one to find a doctor the other to get the commander. When the doctor came with a few nurses they immediately went to work and stitched them up. Then the Old man walked through the door he was a little red faced (Yeah right he looked like a Red Pepper) as he had come from the training grounds and you can guess from there. After a thorough verbal thrashing from him and two bored teens, who ignored every word he said. They some how ended up tied to the bed with leather restraints after Alex hade punched a doctor for sticking her with a IV needle more then once trying to find the main vain. The doctor was currently in the bed next to them unconscious. Sometime around that incident Alice had left to god knows where.

Walter grumbled as he said "How come I'm in restraints when you where the one that punched him?" he asked.

Alex shrugged as she fiddled with one restraint "Hmmm maybe it has to do with the sate the training grounds are in. Who knows?" She said as she grinned at having her arm free.

He blinked "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Lots and lots of practice now let's see." She said as she undid the other restraints getting free. She stretched "Now first rule of the escape artist always know your restraint. Now as you can see they are leather belt restraint so you must figure a way to get free. Other than that! It's a trade secret." She said grinning as she watched him struggle with the straps.

"Well aren't you going to get me out!" he growled.

Alex smirked as she walked over and sat on his bed "Hmm No I think not. After all I rather like this look. Besides! This is pay back for ruining my favorite coat." She said as she stood up and made to walk out the door but stopped and looked over her shoulder grinning "Also might I say you look rather cute without a shirt. Also watch out for rabid fan girls. They will eat you alive. Well, till next time! Bye!" she said walking out the door.

Walter growled and glared at the door where Alex had left 'I'll get you back for this Wolf! I Promise, no I swear it!' he growled as plans started to form in his mind and he chuckled evilly 'Oh yes, I will get you."

End chapter.


	5. Note

Wolf of Hellsing part 2

Authores note:

Sorry guys I'll have to put this story on hold till after Christmas since we have finally finished repairing my Aunts house so the three kids and her can move in.(O that's also the reason for late updates and I also hade to baby sit them.) Let me tell you ripping up floors replacing them and fixing walls is not fun. But I don't mind if it helps my family. Any way they should be gone after that so I might have more time to right this story but it might not since I start Collage soon. But any way just to let you know I'll update as soon as possible I'm 1/3 of the way done with the 5th chapter. Again I'm sorry. This also goes to TNR for her cut to heal and settled down. But that's probably already happened. Any way I'll update soon. So don't worry about me deleting it. No way in HELL! Am I doing that I like this story and I am determined to finish this. So tell then Have a nice holiday!


	6. Chapter 5

Night: HELLO EVERYONE! As you football fans now the FINAL football game is going to be in two weeks and THE SAINTS ARE GOING TO THE SUPER BOWL!! HELL YEAH! HAHAHA! But any way I might not be updating for a while since I start collage tomorrow. It's Sunday night so this should be up either Monday or Tuesday. (Shrugs.)

TnR: Mmm I'm amazed I'm still functioning right now. XD College is a killer; I've done what I can with this over whelmed brain of mine. I'm glade to be helping bring out ch 5! *head desk* night-night now~ =w= I pray I can pass this term.

Night: Thanks for the help on such short notice and good luck. Now I own nothing but my ideas and thanks to TNR's spell checking I'm able to publish this properly. Also GO SAINTS WHERE ROTING FOR YA WHOOOAAAA!!!!!

Chapter 5

Alex growled in irritation as she finished placing the last security measures on her room. Some time during the day Walter aka The Sneaky Bastard, had snuck into her room. Well let's just say there was going to be hell to pay after all the cleaning and retrieving her things that he scattered around the base. But here was the kicker; he not only pissed her off but unwittingly gained the wrath of the one and only Red eyed beauty Alice. Her frown turned into a maniacal grin as she finished. Who knew that seeing her knew toys in the condition they where in would piss her off that badly. (Not that she minded seeing her master piece in that condition.) She literally threw an unlucky soldier threw the wall traumatizing him. He was later pulled out of the rubble mumbling incoherently about a Devil with red eyes over and over again along with countless prayers. He was then sent to the church where he would later attend and became a priest.

She stood up and walked into her now finished room. That incident had been a week ago and oh let me tell you. It was hell on earth for anyone caught in the cross fire. After gathering her things both her and Alice devised what was better known as a Hell week for Walter. First up was Alex who set up a trap in the hallway which shredded his cloths, bound & gagged him and sent him into the awaiting hands of his adoring fan club. Oh and did she mention it was composed of both male and Female parties. Thirty minutes later after much screaming the captain and a few other brave soldiers managed to pull Walter out of the room. Amazingly he was unharmed and managed to break free of his restraints but he was still traumatized. Next up was Alice.

Alex shivered about three days in the mental ward they had finally released him next thing she knew he was back in muttering in a deferent language, laughing hysterically. But when he saw her, he screamed and ran right into the padded room and had not left since. Well about two days later he came out but he kept a wide distance from both her and Alice. During that time she had been debating on weather to ask her what she did to him. But that creepy smile on her face shut that idea down before it could for and mentally filed it away in the 'No way in hell I want to know!' box.

Walking over to her desk she sat down and finished the repairs to Alice's new weapon and put it in its case and gift wrapped it "Sigh finally your finished. Let me tell ya your going to give everything hell on earth once you in her hands." She said smirking as she leaned back into her chair folding her hands behind her head 'Hmm, wonder when the Hellsing's will get approval from the Queen? Ah well, more fun for me till then.' She thought patting the wrapped case.

Scene Change

Walter stood in the communication room a phone to his ear and a folder in hand nodding.

"Yes sir. Understood sir, the information shall be yours within the next few days." He said.

"Good Walter, now see to it that Miss Alexandria delivers if not kill her." He said.

Walter nodded "Alright. Bye old man." He said.

"Bye Brat." The line went dead.

End chapter

Sorry its so short next chapter will be bigger. Tell then Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Night: Hello and welcome to the true beginning of Wolf of Hellsing. This chapter along with the few following it has a warning in it so please beware of what you're going to read. There's going to be lots of gore and anything I can come up with. Besides it's the fat porky Major where talking about here. Of course, there's going to be blood!

Now I only own my ideas and Alex. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Alex pulled on her armor as Walter stood before her; Alice was in the corner observing there every move her eyes glowing eerily. This caused Alex to question herself. Was she mortal or human for that matter? After all, her eyes glowed just the same way before the hunt. It was a clear sign of the beast ready for the kill, or massacre in there case as Walter and Alex finalized the deal.

"Alright every thing is in place. Now I shall give you what you have asked for. But I must warn you it's in enemy territory." She warned.

Alice smiled gleefully as Walter replied "Don't worry about that. You just get what we want." He said glaring at her.

Alex nodded after strapping on a leg holster "Yes of course now. I have three rules you must follow." She said.

Walter glared harder and Alice's smile dropped to a pout "What are you bloody talking about?"

Alex glared at him and he quieted "These rules are 1. Leave all pity arguments and grudges behind at the beginning of the mission and Rule 2, don't mess it up if you do I mess you up." She said as she picked up a sheathed sword.

"And rule three?" asked Alice.

Alex grinned savagely as she pulled the blade "Kill as many as humanly possible and leave nothing behind. Leave only death, carnage, and chaos in our wake." She said holding up the blade up it was three feet long and three inches wide. The blade was a Persian style with vine like designs along the blade and a wicked serrated edge that glowed white in the light, a striking contrast to the bloody red/black tint to the rest of the blade.

The grin that split Alice face mirrored Alex's as she stepped forward, "Well then let's not keep our enemy waiting." She said.

Alex laughed "Of course but first what's a part without gifts!" she said turning around and retrieved a package then handed it to Alice who took it and opened it as she tossed a pack of smokes to Walter who looked at it cautiously "Don't worry I didn't do anything to them. Now come on we have a job to do." And with that she left the room sheathing her sword as the two followed.

Time skip

Alex strolled down the alleys as Walter and Alice close behind as she navigated the streets passing dead bodies, scorched, chard and broken buildings along with an occasional tank or rover. Soon they reached an old rundown factory. She stopped short of the exit to the alley and glared at the complex. Walter and Alice stopped also and looked at the building they also saw it.

A shadow on the top floor of the building moved.

"You see that?" she asked.

Walter nodded "Yes I did. What of it?" he asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the spot where the shadow moved "The only thing running this place is rats. What ever that was is not supposed to be here and no recon teams have been sent out or shouldn't be here." She said.

Alice grinned, "So let's go and see what it is then." She said walking past them.

Alex nodded and followed Walter close behind tightening his gloves. They soon reached the entrance of the factory Alice grinned and Alex unsheathed her sword with a hiss as Walter lit a coffin nail there eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Let's move." She muttered walking forward not even bothering with the half-working lights.

Scene change

In a dim security room, four people watched the intruders. Three sat in chairs watching the monitors the other was in a lab coat grinned as he watched the three walk down the hall.

"Sir what shall we do?" asked the man in front of him.

He looked at the screen of one of the monitors and watched as the girl in the middle stopped and looked right at the camera "Let's see how far they get. After all, we do need to put our test subjects through there trial run don't we?" he asked nearly bouncing in anticipation

The guard nodded a bit uneasily as he turned his back to the monster only to stair right back into piercing blue eyes as she destroyed the camera.

With the group

Alex looked down at the destroyed camera with a frown "I have a bad felling about this." She said looking at the camera. Just as the words left her mouth, the floor gave way taking all three down into pure blackness.

Scene change

The doctor grinned as they appeared on screen again, "Good now release the test subjects." He said.

The guards shivered and did as they where asked.

Scene change

Level -1 Labs. Doors where closed as panicking doctors raced for them trying in vain to get out.

Level -2 Testing facilities. Doors closed Test subjects where released on the screaming doctors tearing into there flesh.

Level -3 Holding area/cell block. Doors are air locked and sealed as the cage rooms to all labs are opened.

Level -4 Sewers. All exits are sealed except the entrance to level -3 where Alex, Walter, and Alice reside.

Back with the mad doctor

He cackled as the guards started to faint and puke at the carnage unfolding before them "Let the games begin."

Alex pov.

Alex groaned and slowly got to her feet "Dame. Feel like I got hit by a train." she said holding her head.

Slowly lifting herself from the ground, she took in her surroundings she soon realized that she was alone and that there was something coming down the hall that was not friendly. She let out groan of frustration and slowly got up and dusted her self off. She looked around and stopped as her eyes landed on a rather unpleasant sight. All around her bodies littered the floor. Somewhere nothing but charred bone and heaps of unidentified discolored meat which was protruding a rather rancid smell.

"Well this is just lovely."

End chapter

Night: Hello sorry about the late update I started this during the supper bowl and have been adding bits and pieces to it during the months. This one specifically I've hit a pothole or writers block. So it might take a while but don't worry this is going to get good. But while I try and figure out what to do with this, well I'll let you just see tell next time. Bye.


	8. Authors note

Sorry but this is not a chapter but a very important authors note.

High everyone. This is night here just to let you know I'm not dead or whatever but… let's just say things haven't been to good lately. I've gotten into collage and I'm taking some courses but that's not why I've stopped writing. A LOT of my family has died over the last two years most of them being this year the most resent being my Papa Carl my grandpa on my dad's side and my cousin/ nephew. Ayden was just a week away from being born but… we don't know how he died he just…sigh. Its times like this that make you think.

Makes you think about everything you have and how grateful you are to have them and just yesterday one of my Uncles mother passed…

But until I've gotten everything in my life together and this damn depression I'm in leaves. I won't be updating anything. But I will be taking down Wolf of Hellsing to be rewritten seriously the grammar sucks, New Breed which will be going into the think tank tell I Figure out what to do with it or maybe put it up for adoption as I have lost interest in Air Gear, and one of the Tiger Strips story's I'm probably going to keep the original and delete the second version.

So for all that have read my storys sorry but… I just lost it. That will to write something anything! So to all you reveiwers I am sorry and hopefully I will get out of this funk I am in. Tell next time.

Nightwolf93 out.


End file.
